The invention relates to a locking device for doors or the like, in particular of vehicles, having an inside door opener and an outside door handle which can be used to actuate at least one lock for locking the door.
It is known, for example, in the case of swivel-type tailgates in trucksters, to arrange a locking device, which is connected mechanically to an inside door opener and an outside door handle, in the swivel-type tailgate. Known locking devices already make possible various functional positions which take account of the particular unlocking state, the switching state of a central locking system or a possibly activated anti-theft device when actuating the outside door handle or inside door opener. These manifold requirements mean that the mechanical design of the locking device is very complicated and results in a high outlay on installation, which has an unfavorable effect on the production costs.
The object of the invention is to provide a locking device for doors which has a simpler mechanical design and nevertheless satisfies all safety requirements with, at the same time, an improvement in the ease of use.
According to the invention, the object is achieved in that in the case of a locking device of the type described at the beginning, only the inside door opener acts mechanically on the lock, and the outside door handle is mechanically uncoupled from the lock, which can be actuated via an actuating drive which is coupled to the outside door handle via an electric control, the control instigating at least the opening command for the lock, when the outside door handle is moved into its opening position, only under at least one defined allowable precondition.
Because of the mechanical coupling of the inside door opening to the locking device, the solution according to the invention provides the possibility, on the one hand, of always being able to open the door in an emergency from the inside, irrespective of functional positions, for example, of the central locking system or of an anti-theft device. On the other hand, the omission of the mechanical connection between the outside door handle and the locking device considerably simplifies the mechanical design, since the hitherto necessary additional mechanical elements for realizing a locking position, anti-theft protection or the like, can be dispensed with. Rather, in the solution according to the invention the outside door handle electrically activates, via the control, an actuating drive which realizes the actual opening of the lock. The additional functional positions can be regarded, via the control, as simple logical connections without an additional mechanical outlay being necessary.
Since, when the outside door handle is actuated, the unlocking of the lock elements takes place exclusively by the actuating drive, the operating forces for the opening movement of the outside door handle are considerably reduced. It is merely necessary to overcome the force of an optionally present restoring spring which pulls the outside door handle back into its xe2x80x9cclosed positionxe2x80x9d when it is not actuated.
As the allowable precondition under which the control instigates the opening movement of the actuating drive, the control can detect the opened state of a central locking system or the unlocked position of a mechanical locking cylinder, for example, via a microswitch, or it can take into account the corresponding radio signal of a transponder which the user carries on him. When the outside door handle is actuated into the open position, this transponder is activated by a radio signal and emits a certain coded signal which, when it agrees with a code deposited in the control, is regarded as the allowable precondition for the opening. Transponders of this type are known per se and may be integrated into the vehicle key or in a separate chip card. A certain coded signal from a radio remote control may also be used by the control as the allowable precondition. The abovementioned allowable preconditions may be logically AND-connected individually to the opening signal of the outside door handle, it also being possible for a plurality of allowable preconditions to be evaluated by the control by a logic AND-connection or OR-connection.
The open position of the outside door handle is detected in a particularly simple manner by a microswitch which transmits an electric signal to the control.
In order to be able to open the door from the outside even if the microswitch, the control or the actuating drive has a defect, in a preferred embodiment of the invention provision is made for the lock to be able to be mechanically unlocked with the aid of a locking cylinder which can be actuated from the outside and is independent of the outside door handle. An emergency opening option of this type is coupled with the use of a suitable key and can therefore be of very simple mechanical design.
The locking device according to the invention can be used particularly advantageously in the case of a swivel-type tailgate, for example, of a delivery vehicle, which has an upper and lower lock which are coupled mechanically via actuating elements to a deflecting device on which the inside door opener, the actuating drive and, if present, the locking cylinder engage mechanically. However, in addition to this use the locking device according to the invention is suitable in the same manner for other vehicle doors, in particular also for sliding doors of minibuses. In this case, the locking device only has one lock which may, in a manner known per se, consist of a rotary latch and a pin, for example.
The deflecting device is expediently designed as a deflecting lever on whose lever arms the actuating elements, the actuating drive and, if appropriate, the locking cylinder engage. The deflecting lever may, for example, have a respective lever arm for the two actuating elements, which are designed, for example, as push rods, and a lever arm for the actuating drive, the connection at the ends of the lever arms in each case comprising a joint. This makes a simple coupling to the actuating drive possible even when there are two locks. Instead of the push rods, the use of other push or pull elements is also conceivable. However, push rods make a particularly simple design possible, since their ends on the upper and lower end of the swivel-type door can engage as locking pins directly into suitable fittings in recesses on the body.
The use of a deflecting lever also allows a particularly simple mechanical engagement of the locking cylinder, which is preferably connected to an eccentric element which acts on a lever arm of the deflecting layer.